


The Protector

by gqbrielle (orphan_account)



Series: Meeting Starling [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gqbrielle





	

Daddy's gone

Hanni says Daddy's dead. Daddy isn't dead, just gone, I saw him y

Daddy's dead dead dead in the head bullet in skull and I touched the holes dead

Dad?

...

"Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal's nostrils flared as he froze.

"Clarice. Darling. I wasn't expecting you at the office tonight."

His voice had absolutely no colour.

...

\- "colour. If you like I could probably order it in something else - "

"No, it's a gift for my g - my um, my roommate, haha. I know it's hideous but she has a thing for that shade of green."

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like that wrapped-"

"Yes, please, but do y'al - YOU, do you have any of the plain brown wrapping? Sorry, it's uh, heh, it's kind of an inside joke. Between her and I."

"Of course ma'am. That's a lovely accent, if you don't mind my saying so. What is that - "

"Ah, if it's not too much trouble...I mean...thank you, yes. It's from Raleigh, I d...dated someone in university from there and sometimes the accent shows. Anyway I'm kind of in a hurry so if we could - "

"Of course, ma'am. Is there a name you would like on the -"

"Dana. To Dana."


End file.
